WHO KNEW
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: This is a Draco Hermione fiction a wrote, hope you like this.


**Disclaimer**: I sadly do no own any of the characters from 'Harry Potter".

**WHO KNEW**

Draco Malfoy, once considered 'Hogwarts Sex God', bent down on his knees as his little girl ran into his arms.

She looked at her daddy, "Daddy!"

He loved his little girl, she was all he had left, since his wife died giving birth, almost six years ago, "Did you do good in school today?"

"Yeah, we have a new boy in class today," The little girl smiled as she pointed to where a little boy around his daughters age stood next to the teacher, he smiled at his daughter, "So you got a new boyfriend I see, maybe I should have a talk with this boy," he teased.

His daughter shook her head violently, "Daddy he's not my boyfriend."

"Collin, your mother is here," The teacher said, gesturing for the boy to go get his things, she smiled as she walked behind the boy, "Miss Granger, your son was a perfect angel."

Draco froze at hearing the familiar last name.

"Yes, Collin Goyle is good with first impressions," The familiar womans voice, replied.

Draco stood up, and turned around to face the other woman, "Hermione?"

"Yes," The woman was looking down at the little boy, "How-" She froze when she looked up to see her old classmate.

The teacher looked somewhat amused, "Have you two met?"

"Yes, we went to school together seven years ago, he is Collins father's friend," Hermione grabbed onto her sons shoulder.

Draco barely noticed the hurt in the young womans expression, "Was," he looked down at his daughter, "Dawn, this is Miss Granger."

That was the first time they seen eachother, since they left Hogwarts.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Hermione sat in her sofa, across from Draco, "Gregory will be by to pick Collin up for the weekend," she pulled an envelope out of the coffee table door, and handed it over to the blonde, "It's an invitation to Collins birthday, he only invited Dawn, his bestest friend he calls her."

Draco grinned, "Thanks for picking Dawn up for me today, got caught in a meeting."

"Thanks for getting Collin last week, they kept me busy at St. Mungos," Hermione stood up, "He's here," she had been able to sense when things were about to happen, since the last battle at Hogwarts. She opened the door, not as welcoming to the man, "He's packing his things for the weekend."

"Will you let me get a knock in once, it's creepy when you know things before they happen," The man walked straight into the living room, and spotted his old friend, "So when Collin talked about Dawn Malfoy, I was right to think it could only be the daughter of my old friend."

"Keyword being 'old friend'," Draco explained.

Hermione left the two older men, to go get her son, "Collin, your father is here, yours to Dawn."

The two children exchanged smirks, as they left the bedroom.

"Why do I have a feeling, you two are up to someting," She followed the five year olds out of the room, back into the living room.

Gregory, and Draco were glaring at eachother.

"Dad, I'm ready," Collin hugged his mom, and his friend, before pulling at his dads arm.

Draco watched as the son lead the father out of the house, he looked at Hermione, and smiled, "I'm taking Dawn over to another friends house for the weekend, would you like to come with, then maybe we could go out as adults."

Hermione turned her back to the blonde, not wanting him to see the tears, she shook her head, "I can't," she hiccuped the last words, "I'm busy."

Draco looked at his daughter, "Dawn, can you please go into Collins room, and pick up any mess you two might had made," he watched as his daughter left the two adults alone. then looked back at Hermione, "Hermione, I am sorry, I-"

"He raped me, pretended he changed one night at a bar, I believed he had changed in the two years I didn't see him, he put a spell on me to make me do whatever he said. The next morning I woke up alone, sore, and violated, four months later I told him I was pregnant, he said he wanted part of the babies life, when I said no, he threatened to fight for ful custody of Collin," She turned and wrapped her arms around the man, taking him by surprise, "How could a sin be rewarded?"

"I don't know Hermione," He wrapped his arms around the crying woman, "Why didnt you tell anyone about what he did to you?"

Hermione stared up at the blonde, "I couldn't, I wanted to do anything to forget about that aweful night, but when I found out I was pregnant I knew I would never be able to," she pulled out of his arms, and sat on the couch, "I love my son, he's the best thing to ever happen to me.'

"He's a great kid, and he is lucky to have a mother like you, Hermione," The blonde sat beside the woman." He sat there next to her in silence for a moment, "Well I need to get Dawn to her friends, if you change your mind, you know where I live."

She smiled at the blonde, "Thank you."

LATER ON THAT EVENING

Hermione paced outside Draco's house, 'What are you doing Hermione?' She got ready to walk away, when the door opened.

"Hermione," The blonde took hold of her arm gently, "I am pleased you decided to come."

She smiled weakly, "Well I-"

"You were invited, you dont need an excuse Hermione," He lead her into the living room, and sat with her on the couch, "So what do you want to-"

She wrapped her arms around the him, and pulled him into a heated kiss, she pulled away slightly, "Draco, I am so-"

He pulled her back into another kiss, "Bloody hell Mione, been waiting to do that for the longest time now," he placed a soft kiss to her forehead before pulling away.

"The children," She turned her back to Draco, "It would-"

"Mione," He wrapped his arms around the woman from behind her, "Dawn, and Collin will be fine, I an fond of Collin just as you are fond of Dawn," he could feel how she went from tense, to a little more relax.

She could feel him rest his chin on her choulder, along with his warm breath against her skin, "Draco, do you mind not doing that?"

"Stop doing what exactly," He planted a soft kiss behind her ear.

She automatically draped an arm around his neck, as he continued to kiss her neck, until he caught a hold of her hungry lips, "Mione, I have to tell you something."

She turned to look at him, "What is it?" She leaned forward, and started kissing his jaw bone.

"I love you," He caught her lips with his own, and held her closer to him.

"Draco," She pulled away a little, and turned her eyes to the fireplace, afraid to look him in the eyes, "I haven't been with anyone since Collin had been conceived," she started to shake, as a few tears escaped her eyes, "I don't want to get hurt."

He quickly calmed the woman down a little, cursing Goyle in his mind, he turned her face so she was staring him in the eyes, "Hermione, I am in love with the most remarkable woman, and I would do nothing to hurt this woman," he kissed the tip of her nose, "I will never hurt you, I promise."


End file.
